The Pain of Forgetting
by SkyeDark16
Summary: After OGSY-Cammie can't remember the past year of her life. She is told by her friends that after she left the Gallagher Academy she was captured by the Circle of Cavan and reunited with her father. When she is rescued, she struggles to regain her memory so she can save her father and defeat the terrorist organization that's been after her for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**GALLAGHER GIRLS BELONGS ENTIRELY TO ALLY CARTER**

* * *

"Cammie...Cammie..." Someone stroked my head and whispered calmly to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the most wonderful sight in the world. My dad. He was sitting down and leaning over me, smiling.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit up and embrace him, but I was in too much pain.

"No no, Cammie. Lay back," my dad told me. I felt tears falling down my cheek. _He's alive. _

"B-but how? You're supposed to...I thought you were-"

"Shh, hush now, Cam. It's okay," he soothed. "We're okay."

I smiled up at him. I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand. How was this possible?

"I love you, sweetheart," he told me.

More tears slipped down my face. "I love you too, daddy."

_"CAMMIE," _someone shouted from far away.

_Who is that?_ I thought.

_"Cammie, please, you've got to wake up!" _

Wake up? No. This couldn't be a dream.

"No...No!" I struggled to get up, but my dad still kept me down. He continued stroking my hair tenderly and said, "It's alright."

"But dad-"

"Everything will be alright."

_"Cammie!"_

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 1. It may seem a little vague and confusing, but you'll find out why in chapter 2. (Once i figure out how to actually_ submit_ chapter 2...) Lol, wish me luck :) **_  
_

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. My dad was gone. But the pain I felt was still there. My head throbbed violently. I let out a moan.

"Cammie!"

I looked up at the person leaning over me who had been calling my name no desperately. Zach.

His lips trembled. His eyes were full of fear. He was drenched from head to toe from the cold rain that was falling all around us.

"Zach…What happened?" I pressed my hand to my head. It hurt so much. And when I took my hand away, I saw it was covered in warm, red blood. My blood. "What happened?!" I frantically asked again.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, someone in the distance shouted his name. Even though it was mostly drowned out by the rain, I could still recognize the voice and the accent it spoke with. A British accent.

"Bex," I whispered. She ran up to us and collapsed on the ground with exhaustion.

"Cammie!" she cried. "Oh Cam, you're alive." She hugged me tightly. Then she turned to Zach. "We couldn't catch them. We just…couldn't. But I did shoot out their rear windshield." She held up a nine-millimeter gun.

Zach nodded absentmindedly. "We've got to get her out of here," he said.

Bex agreed. "Can you stand?" she asked me.

"I-I think so." It took a group effort to get me on my feet. With one of my arms around Zach's neck and the other around Bex's, we made our way to a dirt road that seemed like a football field away. An SUV was parked on that road, and a slim figure came out of the driver's side and started running toward us. I didn't recognize who it was until her arms were wrapping themselves around my neck.

"Liz," I said shakily.

"Cammie! Oh _Cammie,_ I thought you were dead! I saw those pictures a-and I read the letter they made you write and just a little while ago I saw they had you and I was so scared." She paused and let out a sob. "Cammie, I'm so happy you're alive!"

When she let go of my neck, I gave her a puzzled look. "Pictures? Letter? Who had me?"

Zach, Bex, and Liz all gave me the same confused look.

"You don't remember?" Bex asked.

"But Cam," Liz started, "how can you not…?" She trailed off.

"Cammie," Zach looked at me intensely. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

I thought hard. I racked my brain and tried to think of the answer. Finally, it came to me. "The mission report," I told them. I left the mission report for you all to find. And then I…I left."

My three friends looked at me with a mixture of shock and horror.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong? Will someone please just _tell_ me already?"

"Gallagher Girl," Zach said somberly. "That was a year ago."

My heart faltered. "N-no, that's…that's impossible," I stuttered. "That can't be! Where the heck have I been?" But no one would said anything. "Tell me!" I ordered.

Bex spoke up. "Cam, just after you ran away, you were kidnapped."

My eyes widened. "By who?"

"The Circle of Cavan," the three of them answered simultaneously.

I stopped breathing. My knees buckled. I had to lean all my weight on Zach and Bex to keep from falling to the ground. My heart felt like it was about to beat so wildly that it would come out of my chest. I wanted to be unconscious again. I wanted to see my dad again. I wanted him to tell me that everything will be fine. I wanted so many things.

"Come on Cammie. We're taking you home," Zach told me. I was taken to the SUV and helped into the back seat. Zach and Bex sat on either side of me while Liz drove.

"I called Headmistress Morgan, to tell her we got Cammie."

"Good," Bex said. "Very good." She looked at me and smiled. "We'll be home soon, Cam."

Home. Has it really been a year since I was there? I thought. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

I looked back at her. "Bex, I need an explanation."

She laughed lightly. "You sound like my mum when I created a fake royal identity to get into Prince Harry's birthday party a few years back."

"What was your explanation?" Zach asked.

Bex smirked as she answered, "Harry's _quite_ attractive."

"Bex, I'm serious!" I told her. "I need answers. I can't remember a year of my life. Do you know how that feels? No, you don't," I answered for her. "But I really wish that someone did."

She sighed. "I know. You'll get your memory back. Don't worry." She sounded so strong and sure when she spoke. Then again, she is Bex.

"Yeah, Cammie. Temporary amnesia is normal when you get a head injury like yours," Liz stated.

"I don't even remember how I _got_ the injury," I remarked.

Then Zach muttered, "You fell out of a speeding van."

"A speeding van?" I repeated. "How did that happen?"

"Someone pushed you out," he answered.

"Zachary," Bex said cautiously. "Maybe we should _wait_ and tell her this _after_ her injury's been treated, _right?_" She was speaking in her take-a-hint-and-shut-up-about-it voice.

_"Who_ pushed me out?" I asked. "Please, just tell me now."

Zach looked to Bex who took a deep breath and said, "Fine, tell her. She's going to find out sooner or later."

"Zach?" I said, pressing him to speak. "Who pushed me out?"

"Your dad."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is now finished! Yayyy :D I hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming! :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own any rights to the original Gallagher Girls books. The only thing I call my own is this particular story line :)**

* * *

"My dad is dead," I told them. "You know that. You all _know_ that."

"No Cam." Bex shook her head. "He's not. We've seen him. And..." She paused for a painfully long time. "And so have you."

Chills ran down my spine. _That's impossible,_ I thought.

"You don't remember seeing him at all?" Liz asked. I didn't say anything, but I was sure that my downcast expression gave the answer away.

The rest of the drive was completely silent.

When I stepped through the doors of the Gallagher Academy, I was immediately surrounded by Kim Lee, Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Anna Fetterman, Mick Morrison, Eva Alverez, and maybe a dozen more Gallagher Girls. All of them were asking me different questions all at the same time.

"Cammie, are you alright?"

"What happened to your head?"

"What was it like being held by the Circle?"

"I heard your dad's alive! Is it true?"

"Did you get to use any P&E moves on the Circle members? If so, which ones?!"

"For goodness' sake, give the girl some bloody breathing room!" Bex told the girls. They all backed up, but the questions still kept coming my way.

"Are you going to tell us everything that happened?" Tina asked.

_I wish I could,_ I thought. My head ached terribly; not only from the injury, but also from not being able to remember what happened to me.

We pushed through the crowd and made our way to the infirmary. "How's Joe Solomon?" I asked, suddenly remembering that my CoveOps teacher had been badly hurt in an explosion. _The_ explosion. I shuddered at the memory.

"He came out of his coma about three months ago," Zach said.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

Liz answered, "He's taking some time off to fully recover. He definitely needed it. The effects of the explosion were...well, _bad._" She added, "He's at his safe house."

"And my mom? Where is she?" I questioned them.

"She's still-" Liz started to say.

"Out," Bex finished. "She'll be back soon."

I was about to ask where "out" was, but Bex went on to say, "Come on, Cam. Let's get that head of yours fixed up."

It took nine stitches to fix my head up. A special concoction created by Dr. Fibbs immediately made any pain go away. But no lab-created medicine could take away the other pain. The pain of not remembering. The pain of forgetting.

Ever since being told that my father was alive and that I had seen him, I started trying ten times harder to get my memory back.

_Can he really be alive? _I wondered over and over again. The idea of seeing him again made me so happy inside. But not knowing where he is, or if he's hurt, or if he's been killed brought more pain. Dad couldn't die a second time. Once was painful enough.

* * *

**Voila! Chapter 3 :D Thanks for all the reviews and compliments you guys have been giving. They mean a lot :) I hope you'll continue to enjoy this fanfic!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at the top of the third floor staircase with my arms folded and resting on my knees and my chin resting on my arms. Bex and Liz sat next to me. Zach leaned against the wall a few feet behind us. We had been very quiet for the fifteen minutes we'd been there. The entire building was quiet. I finally decided it was time to break the silence.

"So...did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?" It was an incredibly stupid thing to say, I realized too late.

"Nothing really happened at all while you were gone," Liz said. "Everything was put on hold."

I looked at them with a stunned expression. "What do you mean?"

"The whole school shut down after you left," Bex told me. She didn't look at me when she spoke, and I sensed coolness toward me in her voice. It gave me an uneasy feeling. "We stopped taking classes, no studying, no anything. All we did was lots of investigating, research, and spying to help find you. We got extra credit for it," she said, and it almost sounded like that was the only reason she helped at all.

"We didn't do all that _just_ because of the extra credit, though!" Liz reassured me. "We were all just so desperate to find you. We care about you, Cammie."

And then Bex did something that made my heart skip a beat. She rolled her eyes at Liz's comment about caring.

I could do nothing but stare incredulously at her. And when she met my gaze, she gave me a glare that startled me so much I looked away as quickly as I could. Apparently Zach saw it too.

"Hey Liz, want to go get a drink?" he asked.

Liz's eyes widened considerably. "Uh...uh-"

"You know, some water or soda or something," he clarified. "Let's go." He held out his hand to her, helped her up, and together they descended the stairs.

"So...we're alone," I said.

Bex still wouldn't look at me. "Well _yes_, Cammie. I noticed that," she told me curtly.

"Now tell me what's wrong," I demanded.

"Lots of things are wrong, Cammie. You should have realized quite well by n- "

"No Bex! I mean what's wrong with _you."_

"I do not know what you're talking about, Cameron. I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She finally looked me in the eye as she spoke.

_Cameron,_ I thought. _She called me "Cameron"?_ I couldn't remember the last time she called me by that name. Then again, I couldn't remember a lot of things.

"No. You're not 'perfectly fine'." I mimicked her accent when I repeated her words. "You are not the same Bex you were when I left!"

"That's _exactly_ it, Cam!" She stood up and raised her voice. "You left! You just _left!_ And you didn't-" Bex's voice cracked. A small tear started to form in her eye. "And you didn't take me with you."

"Bex, I _couldn't!" _I stood up and stepped closer to her. "I couldn't take anyone with me."

"But we're best friends!"

"And that's exactly _why_ I didn't take you with me! Too many people have gotten hurt because of me!" I wiped away a hot tear that had made its way down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I'd started crying. _"Because of me,"_ I repeated for emphasis. "I couldn't take that anymore. I couldn't keep watching the people I cared about being hurt."

"If I was with you...If I'd been with you then maybe you would not have been captured. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"No, you would have been _killed!"_ I shouted back. "They would have killed you, Bex." More tears. More tears fell down both of our faces. "I-I couldn't have lived with that. I had to be on my own. I needed answers and I had to find them alone."

"We've always been a team, Cammie," she whispered and looked away from me and down at the floor. "I've always thought that. Until you ran away."

There was silence between us for a few moments. I didn't have any idea what to say. Until I asked, "What would you have done?"

She jerked her gaze back up at me. I continued, "If it was _you_ who ran away, not me, what would you have done?" She didn't answer, so I answered for her. "You would have done the same thing. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," she said finally. "If I did what you did, I would have left my friends behind too. You're right about that."

I smiled at her through my tears. I stepped forward to hug her, but Bex backed away from me.

"_But,"_ she began, "I wouldn't have run away in the first place."

"Bex, I-"

"Cammie," Zach called from the bottom of the staircase. "Your mom's back." He started climbing the stairs two at a time. Upon seeing us, he stopped and gave us a worried expression. "Are you guys alright?"

The two of us forced smiles.

"We're fine," Bex told him.

"Perfectly fine," I added.

* * *

**Chapter 4: finally finished! :D Sorry it took so long for the update. I hope you all like these new additions :)**

**Sincerely**** yours, **

**~Riley C.**


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside my mom's office. Fidgeting with my hands, tapping my foot, telling myself to take slow and deep breaths.

"Cammie," Zach called softly. I turned around to face him. He was a few steps behind me. Bex and Liz were on either side of him. Bex wore a completely bored expression as she flicked a piece of lint off her skirt, like she didn't have another care in the world.

"I'm fine," I stated. "And I'm ready." I pushed open the office door.

My mother sat on the edge of her desk. She had a deeply worried look on her face. When I walked in, her eyes brightened and she rushed over to embrace me.

"Oh, Cammie-"

"I'm okay, Mom," I told her as I squeezed her back.

"I was so worried about you!"

"I know, I know. Mom...I'm sorry." I hugged her tighter (even though it hurt) and looked around the room. I thought about all the Sunday night dinners we've had there. And then I remembered something Liz had mentioned to me earlier: it was Sunday. And it was night. But something deep inside told me that badly cooked food probably wasn't in store this evening.

My mom led me to the couch and we sat down. "Cam," she began tenderly. "It's very important that you tell me everything you remember."

"I can't do that, Mom," I told her.

She looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed my face with my hands. "I...I lost my memory." Her face fell.

"The last thing I remember is leaving. I don't know where I went first, or where I've been since then. I didn't even know that it was a year since I left." I paused, and tried to keep the tears back. "Mom...I can't remember Dad," I whispered.

"Oh honey!" she exclaimed as she hugged me again. "It's alright. That's not your fault."

"I _will_ remember, Mom. I swear. I'll get my memory back. I'll remember everything-"

"No," she interrupted me abruptly. She gripped my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Do not try to force those memories to come back to you."

"But I _need_ to remem-"

"Cam, you don't. Do you understand me?" She spoke in a motherly tone. Calm and kind, yet still firm.

I nodded. She went on, "I'll get the cook to make you some food and have it sent to your room. You need some rest. Alright, kiddo?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded again. After hugs, kisses, and I-love-you's were exchanged, I left the office and made my way to my room.

"Want us to come with you?" Liz asked.

Shaking my head, I told her, "I'm fine." _How many times am I going to have to say that?_ I thought. _I've lost count already._

My room felt colder than I thought it should be. But maybe it was just me. Lots of things felt different now. And I wished they would go back to normal. But normal has never been possible for me.

As my sight shifted to different parts of the room, something hit me. There a person I hadn't seen since I got back.

_Where's Macey?_ I thought. Did she hate me even more than Bex and she won't go near me? Was she not even in the school? Did something happen to her while I was gone?

There were so many questions that kept running through my head over and over again. So many it made me want to scream.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. When I looked in the mirror, I wanted to cry. It was the first time I had actually gotten the chance to look myself over.

There was still some dried blood on my head wound. It still hurt when I reached up to touch it, so I pulled my hand back. And then I looked at my arm. Cuts. Bruising. Small circular burn marks from what I guessed was a cigarette. Scars covered both my arms. I bent down to check my legs, but I was stopped my more pain. I lifted up my shirt to see the dark purple, green, and yellow bruises all over my abdomen. I was so thin that I could make out every single one of my ribs. Pulling up my sweatpants, I found more bruising all over my legs.

I gripped the edge of the

_What happened to me?_ I thought with horror.

"Cammie?" I jumped at Zach's voice on the other side of the door. After wiping away a couple tears, I let him in.

"What happened to me, Zach?" I cried.

He was clearly caught a little off guard by my outburst. "I wish I could tell you, but I just don't kn-"

"How did I get like this?" I showed him the marks on my arms and legs. "Why can't I remember any of it?

"Cam, I don't kn-"

"Where's my dad?" I wailed. "And...And how can he still be alive? Why can't I remember him?"

"Cammie, I _don't know!_" Zach shouted. "I don't have the answers to everything. If I did, then I'd give them to you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. Instead, a sob escaped from my throat. I sank to the floor and buried my face in my hands. Zach sat down and put his arms around me.

I felt so fragile. Helpless. Pitiful. I hated these feelings.

"Zach, you don't know what this is like," I said. "It feels like a part of me is missing, and I can't find it. I keep trying to remember but it's not working."

"Cammie, don't," Zach ordered softly. I looked up at him in confusion. He continued, "You heard your mom. Don't force these memories." He sighed. "Maybe it's best that you forget."

"No Zach. No. I _need_ to re-"

"No you don't," he countered. "Cam, there are some things that you don't _want_ to remember." He tenderly lifted my arm. "Look," he said, referring to the scars. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"You know what these are," he spoke softly.

My lip trembled. I nodded.

_TORTURE_, my mind screamed at me. I shivered at the thought. Resting my head against Zach's shoulder, I thought about how he was right. There are some things that maybe I didn't want to remember. But even if I didn't want to, I knew I had to.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Woohoo! Once again, sorry it took a while to update. And thank you for reviewing :D I hope you all like it.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky. At first, I wondered why I was in my bed and not in the bathroom. And then I vaguely remembered what happened the night before. Zach had told me I needed to eat something. A ginormous platter of food was brought to my room. I told him it wasn't possible for me to finish everything. Then, after I _did_ finish everything, I drifted off to sleep on my bed with Zach holding my hand.

But now it was Liz who watched over me. She sat on the edge of my bed with a closed laptop by her side. "Morning!" she said with a smile.

The questions that had pestered me even in my dreams were so eager to be asked that they spilled out in a jumbledmess. "Where—how—Mace—um—why—?"

Liz gave me a perplexed look. So I took a deep breath and formulated an understandable sentence. "Where's Macey? I didn't see her yesterday. Is she okay? Is she...avoiding me?"

"She's okay. Don't worry!" Liz said. "In fact, she's very _very_ safe. But...she isn't here."

"Why?"

"Well," Liz began. "A few months after you left, the United States Capitol Police somehow found out about a Gallagher Academy student in danger. They did some investigating and found out about the Circle of Cavan and its impending threat towards the school. So, in order to protect a United States senator's daughter, they took her out of school."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Liz nodded sadly. "I know. _But_ I set up a secure, 24-hour video chat so that we can still connect with her." Liz opened the laptop. "I'll show you."

She typed furiously for several moments, and then she smiled and said, "Hey Macey!"

"_Two days!"_ a familiar and anxious voice cried. "Lizzie, I haven't heard anything from you for two whole days!"

"Sorry, Mace! I tried to get around to v-chatting you, but we've just been...well, busy."

"Yeah, I know. I completely understand. Now, give me details! I want to know everything that's happened. Have you found Cammie?"

Liz grinned at me as she said, "See for yourself," and pointed the laptop in my direction.

Macey's gorgeous face filled the screen, her eyebrows creased in worry and eyes widened with surprise. "Cam!"

I waved and said, "Hi Mace."

"Oh my gosh. Cammie! You're here! I mean, you're there. And I'm not." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, I _hate_ that I can't be there!"

"It's alright, Macey. It's not your fault," I told her.

"I know, I know. Oh, we were so worried about you! We missed you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Macey. Really," I told her.

"But, your head...It's—"

"I fell out of a speeding vehicle," I said bluntly.

Her mouth gaped open and I couldn't help laughing a little.

"Tell me what happened," she said urgently.

I sighed and answered, "I can't, Macey."

She looked confused. "What?"

"I...lost my memory."

Macey's hand went to her mouth, "Oh no," she whispered. "Do you—I mean, what can you _not _remember?"

"The whole year I was gone. The last thing I remember is walking away from the school. I don't know where I went first, or second, or—" I stopped myself. "And I don't remember seeing my father."

"Oh Cammie," she said with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

_I am too_, I thought, not for the first time.

"Macey!" a voice called.

Macey's head jerked towards her closed bedroom door. "Yes Mom?"

"It's time to go," Mrs. McHenry said.

Macey's face fell. "Just a sec." She explained, "I have to go to this publicity thing. But I hate to leave! It's bad enough I can't be with you in person. Now I can't even be with you through technology."

"It's okay, Mace," I told her with a reassuring smile. "Go have fun."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that will happen. Did you know that a U.S. Capitol Police officer—or guard, or whatever—has been assigned to follow me practically wherever I go? I keep saying that I don't need this type of security on me 24/7, but what I say falls on deaf ears."

"They're just doing their job, Macey." I jumped at the new voice. Spy training or not, I had failed to notice Bex slipping into the room She leaned against the bedframe and looked over my shoulder at the on-screen Macey. "This Capitol Police officer will keep you safe since the three of us aren't there to do so ourselves."

"Hey Bex," Macey addressed. "I guess you're right." She ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk with you guys as soon as I can! I miss you all."

"We miss you too," Bex Liz, and I said together.

"Keep me updated."

"Definitely," Liz told her.

"And Cam," Macey began. "I'm really glad you're safe."

"Thanks Mace." I handed the laptop back to Liz.

"Well, you aren't going to stay in bed all day, are you Cammie?" Bex asked as she walked to the door. Her tone sounded sharp.

It took most of my willpower to bite back a harsh response. Instead, I muttered, "No. I'll start getting ready _now._"

"Good. After all, your boyfriend lives here now. And that bed-head hair-do you you've got going on isn't exactly what I'd call 'attractive'."

I felt my blood boil. I was ready toretort something back and/or put her in a sleeper hold when Liz chimed in. "We'll be down in a minute!"

Bex cocked a hip, responded with, "Sure," and then left the room.

With fists clenched, I walked over to the window. "Bex hates me," I stated the obvious.

Liz came over to me. "No she doesn't! Trust me, Cam. You remember how she was earlier yesterday afternoon, right? When you woke up after being knocked unconscious. We were all so happy that you were all right. _All_ of us"

"I know, but after that, something changed in her. If you heard how she was when we fought, you'd agree. She hates me."

"Cammie, she hates what _happened_. She hates that you left and we didn't know where you were. She hates that you were taken by the Circle. That we didn't know how to get you back. That we—" Her voice broke. "We thought we'd never see you again." Liz put a hand gently on my shoulder. "We are all your friends, Cammie. Bex has _always_ been your friend. And she's still your friend now. This attitude she has...maybe that's her way of coping with all of this. I mean, you know how Bex can be. Maybe this is just what's keeping her from breaking down because of the stress and emotion we've all been going through. I can't say for sure. But I will say this: _talk to her._ Make. Up. You guys can't go on like this. Just let this hostility end. You can't let it get in the way of what has to happen next. What _will_ happen next." She looked deep in my eyes as she went on. "The Circle of Cavan is going down."

* * *

**Chapter 6...Tada! It took me a while to write it up, but it's finally here. Enjoy, and keep reviewing!** **:)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally Carter owns all the rights to the Gallagher Girls book series. And the part about the acronym for "fine" is from the movie _The Italian Job._ (which is a really awesome movie, btw) =D**

* * *

Arm in arm, Liz and I walked into the Grand Hall to eat.

There was a drastic difference between Liz's breakfast tray and mine. Liz had waffles, a croissant, strawberry yogurt, and a banana. I had ten times as much on my tray.

"I don't think I've ever fixed this much food for myself in my lifetime," I commented, earning a giggle from Liz as we walked to our table. My pace slowed when I saw that my seat had been taken. By Zach. He and Bex sat next to each other, grinning and smiling. Talking and joking nonstop.

Liz whispered to me, "You can sit next to me, in Macey's spot. Okay?" She smiled for me, but in her eyes I could see that she sensed the awkwardness of the situation.

I just nodded and took my seat. So many things had changed.

Things got quiet when everyone noticed me. At that point, I really wished the chameleon-ness would kick in and I'd become invisible. Unlike I was right then.

"So Cammie..." Eva started. "How are ya doing today?"

"Fine," I replied with a convincing smile plastered on my face.

"You slept well?" Courtney asked.

"Yep." I answered as I poured syrup over the waffle stack on my plate.

Kim said, "It's so good to have to back here after you were gone so long!"

I put down my fork, which was halfway to my mouth, and told her, "Yeah, it's good to be back."

_After I was gone so long..._ And then I realized that I didn't even know exactly how long I'd been gone. Zack had said a year, but did that mean _precisely_ a year or give-or-take a few months? Or weeks? Or days?

"What's the date?" I felt so stupid inside for having to ask. But I hadn't looked at a calendar since...well, I didn't know when.

"You don't know?" Bex said. And I wasn't quite sure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

"Well, no. My minds been a little jumbled lately, in case you haven't noticed," I responded a little sharper than I intended.

"I've noticed," she sent back.

"June 25!" Liz chimed in. "Today is June 25," she told me.

"Thanks Lizzie," I muttered.

_June 25,_ I thought. _It should be summer break right now._ I was about to ask why everyone was still there when I glanced around the Grand Hall. Aside from ours, only two tables were filled with people. All the rest were empty.

_How could you not notice that?_ I said to myself.I wanted to ask where everyone else was, but something stopped me. I didn't want to sound like the complete idiot who didn't know anything. I already had to ask the date. But I needed to find out answers somehow. I just—

"Cammie!" someone (who I think was Eva) said loudly to get my attention. Judging by the slight urgency in her voice, she must have been calling my name several times before.

"What?!" I cried. "I-I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a second."

"Are you okay, Cammie?" Tina asked.

"Yes Tina! Don't worry, I'm _fine_," I told her.

_Fine._ I had to say that word again. _Isn't there a movie quote about an acronym for "fine?"_ I thought. _It stands for Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional..._

Was I freaked out? Yes. By lots of things...

Was I insecure? I may not have wanted to admit it, but the answer would possibly have been yes...

Was I neurotic? A little. (Well, probably more than a little...)

And was I emotional? I think it went without saying...

Suddenly my enormous appetite left me. I pushed my tray away. "I think I just need to leave...But not leave like I did before! Not like when I ran away. Well, I didn't really run away in the first place; I just...I needed to..." I looked at the faces watching me as I rambled on. Most of them were looking at me with confusion, or sympathy and compassion, or even a little bit of fear mixed with worry.

"I need to go," I stated as I got up from the table and headed for the doors.

I could feel someone following at my heels. A hand gently grabbed my wrists. "Gallagher Girl," the person said, but I shook the hand off and tried to walk faster.

"Not now. Just—just, not now!"

"Cammie, wait!" Zach cried as I raced up the stairs.

On the second floor there was a window seat at the left end of the hall. I ran up to it, buried my face into one of the decorative pillows, and just screamed. The round, satin cushion muffled my random explosion so only Zach and I knew it happened. When I lifted my head I was surprised to find it wet with tears.

"Cammie," Zach spoke very softly.

I stood up. "I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking."

"But I'm always answering that! I keep having to say it over and over and over!" I pressed both my palms to the sides of my head. I was starting to feel that strong pain again inside of me.

"Is it true?" he asked. "I know you keep saying it, but is it true?"

I thought for a moment, and then said in a whisper, "I'm broken, Zach. That's not fine." I paced the floor. "My mind. My body. Everything's broken!" I cried.

"Cam, listen to me!" Zach stepped forward and cupped my face in his hands. "Things are going to be alright," he told me. "You can't keep stressing yourself out."

"I can't help it! And what am I supposed to do? Act like everything's completely normal? I can't do that, Zach. I can't." I broke away and continued clutching my head. My memories were somewhere inside my brain, but I just couldn't get to them. _Remember, Cammie! Remember!_

I leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor. Nothing was working. It felt like nothing would _ever_ work. Every moment I was gone seemed to be lost forever.

* * *

**It may have taken me forever to update, but here is the next chapter...finally! I know I went missing in action for a while (again), and that's because I've been trying to focus more on continuing writing another story. One that I hope to be able to publish someday. So if you don't hear from me for a while, don't think that I've forgotten about this story. Trust me, that won't happen ;) I hope you'll keep enjoying this fanfic!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All things Gallagher still belong to, of course, Ally Carter**

* * *

"Zach? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course." He sat down beside me and pushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear. "What do you need?"

I sat up straighter, wiped those stupid tears from my face, and began. "Some things around here don't make sense. Like, where are the other students? The Grand Hall wasn't full like it usually is."

Zach responded, "The rest went home for summer break."

"But why are there still some girls here? Why didn't they go home too?"

He took a moment to contemplate his answer. "You remember when Bex said that the 'whole school' shut down after you left?"

I nodded.

"Well, that might have been a _slight_ exaggeration," he told me. "Though things were different, the entire academy wasn't put on hold... But the entire senior class was."

My eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"Well... let's just say that the seniors were assigned the most realistic CoveOps exercise yet. Their mission: find Cameron Morgan."

"They spent all their time looking for me?"

"Yes. And not just them. Gallagher Academy alumni, CIA, Interpol, MI6, NSA—lots of people were involved." Zach paused and looked around. "This place really changed after you... disappeared. These halls were quieter in between classes. You could feel the worry and the dread in the air. And your mom..." He trailed off.

"What?" I prodded. "What about her?"

"She never smiled." He ran his hand through his hair. "I think it was all too much for her. I mean, first she lost your dad. Then Joe was..." He didn't finish. I could tell the memory still pained him. "Well, you know. And then she lost you too. It just broke her," he whispered.

My heart gave a _pang_. I thought about my mother's beautiful smile, and tried to imagine the grief she must have felt. No matter what I did, I always seemed to hurt people. Stayed at school: people got hurt. Left school: people got hurt.

"I said I was coming back," I stated half to myself.

"But we didn't know _when_, Zach responded. "It was _months_ before we got word that you were alive." He took my hand in his and held it tight, like he'd never let go. "I looked for you."

"I know," was my reply as I thought about what he had said. About the senior class and all the others looking for me.

Zach shook his head like I didn't truly understand what he was saying. "No, I meant I _went_ and looked for you, Cammie."

"Zach, I kn—"

"_I ran away too."_

"You did what?"

"I left," he said. "I tried to think like you, go where I thought you'd go. I told myself that maybe if I was on my own too, I could find you easier. But I couldn't." There was bitterness in his voice, and for a moment I was worried that he was bitter towards _me_. But then he muttered the words "I couldn't" once more, and this time I heard the disappointment. Not in me, but in himself. Zachary Goode embarked on what was possibly the most important mission he'd had yet... and he had failed. But at least he made it back home. Safe and sound.

"After I came back," he went on, "I stayed with the Baxters, traveling all around with them. Searching."

I huffed. "I bet that was fun."

"Nothing was fun," he replied flatly.

"Well, you and Bex seem pretty friendly together. Your relationship really blossomed while I was gone." I turned my face away, not doubting that my cheeks had turned crimson.

"Oh, we—" He stopped short. "Wait a minute. You're not saying...You don't think...Bex and me? She and I, a _couple?"_ He chuckled like that thought had never crossed his mind.

"Laugh all you want," I told him. "But with all those days and nights you were together, I'm sure there were a few times when no adult supervision was present, and you guy were free to—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up!" He gently turned my chin so I'd look straight at him. There was nothing but seriousness as he said, "I love _you._ I've always loved _you._ Sure, Bex and I bonded. But we bonded while desperately trying to find _you._"

His words were so sincere that I immediately felt a little foolish that I actually thought he would cheat on me.

I grasped his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "I really am sorry I left you," I said quietly

Zach wrapped an arm around me, kissed my head, and whispered, "I'm just glad you're back."

I smiled, and he flashed that grin I'd seen so many times.

But there was something different about this time. Something tugged at my mind.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, frowning.

"No!" I exclaimed and stood to my feet. "Zach, _smile!"_

His eyebrows were knit together in confusion. "What?!"

I pulled him up from the floor and shook him by the shoulders. "I said 'smile'!"

He showed me his teeth, but it wasn't exactly a smile.

"Nooo, smile like you did before!" I demanded.

"But _why_, Cammie? What's going on?"

"Cam, we need to talk."

I spun around and found myself staring at Bex, with Liz at her side.

Bex stepped closer to me. There was pure remorse present on her face. "I'm sorry, Cammie. I am so sorry. I was being an idiot and acting like a jerk. You're my best friend, and you always were. I shouldn't be treating you the way I have been. And... I just want you to know that I'm sorry. And I'm so relieved that you're alright. Will you forgive me?"

My head had been spinning and whirling before, but as Bex's words registered with me, there was a moment of peace. "Bex, of course I will." I pulled her in for a hug. We both held each other tightly.

But then that moment of peace ended and my mind began swimming again.

I released Bex and practically shouted, "Now someone get Zach to smile!"

* * *

**Hello! Long time, no see, eh? Yes, I know. It's been pretty much _forever_ since I updated. My bad. Life just got busy and I kept putting my writing off. But anyway, HERE IS CHAPTER 8! :D :D :D I bet you all are wondering what the significance of Zach's smile is, right? Wellllll, you will find out! Until then: read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Cammie,"_ Liz drew out the name. "You okay?"

My head hurt. The pain was back again and stronger than ever. "Zach, just smile!" I pleaded.

He grinned, but it wasn't the right. Too strained. He looked from me to Bex and Liz, back and forth, back and forth.

"Someone say something funny!" Liz said. Gotta love Liz and her quick thinking.

"Sitting at that café in Budapest last November. Remember?" Bex offered. Zach grinned naturally at whatever memory was made there.

And that's all I needed.

It was like a bomb went off in my mind. An explosion of forgotten information. Six words kept revolving around in my head.

"Apple..." I whispered to myself, but the others still heard.

"Apple?" Zach repeated.

"Postcard. Ring..." I went on.

"She's losing it," Liz muttered with horror.

"Cam, you all right?" Bex asked.

"...Boy. Run. Catch!" I cried. "Apple. Postcard. Ring. Boy. Run. Catch. I remember!" I yelled with enthusiasm. But then a chill washed over me. _I remember..._

I took off in a run, heading for my mother's office. Zach, Liz, and Bez were close behind. They called out to me: "What's going on?" "Wait for us!" "What happened?" "Cammie, hold up!"

But I could wait. I wanted to tell my mom what I remembered, what happened. The facts were fresh in my mind. I couldn't let them fade. Not again.

I was met with four surprised faces when I entered the office. (Well...it was more like _barged into_ the office.) My mother was perched on the edge of her desk; Professor Smith with his new face, new eye color, and ginger hair—_ginger?_—was standing by the bookcase; Madame Dabney sat looking eloquent as ever on the sofa; and next to her, Professor Buckingham.

Madame Dabney began, "Cameron, it is not ladylike to enter a room unann—"

"I remember," I exclaimed. The four adults fell silent. Their eyes were wide. My mother placed a hand over her gaping mouth.

"Sit down, Cameron," Professor Buckingham instructed, gesturing to an upholstered chair. I obeyed.

"What happened, Cammie?" Mom asked.

"I can't remember every detail. There are still so many blank spaces in my mind. But the earliest memory I have is..." I closed my eyes and remembered for the first time passing a shop window on a busy street. And seeing a poster portraying the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, and the words, "The Big Apple."

_Apple. _"New York," I said. I knew that I had been to lots of other places before that, but I just couldn't remember them.

"When? When were you there?" Liz asked anxiously.

I searched my mind again, looking for the answer. I could hear people greeting their friends with the phrase, "Happy new year!"

"January," I answered. "Sometime during the first week. I remember that I arrived there on the... the second. Yes, January second!"

"What next?" my mom questioned. I saw relief in her eyes, but also a hint of worry. "Tell us everything that you can."

I nodded and began the story. It filled me with such relief that I was starting to get some memories back. But the more I remembered, the sicker I felt. The memories were about to get very dark.

* * *

**YES! **_**Finally**_** I'm getting back to writing some more in this fic. (Sorry again for my long absence.) I hope you all like it. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! :)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**~Riley C.**


	10. Chapter 10

I started reliving the story in my mind as I told it to my mom, my teachers, and my friends.

I had been walking down the New York street, arms crossed, hands clenched, trying to keep the warmth inside me. It was a blistery afternoon in the Big Apple that one January day. No snow, just cold.

I remembered walking along the street, frozen and devoid of hope. I didn't want to give up and go home without any answer, but it had seemed like there was no choice. I was making no progress in finding out what happened to my father and why the Circle of Cavan wanted me.

My mind had been working non-stop. Forming theories, contemplating leads I'd discovered on my quest, cursing the ones that led to nowhere. I had traveled to a multitude of cities in a multitude of countries

Seeing a nice little convenience store that looked like a good place to get warm, I strolled inside and browsed the shelves. There was a display of very pretty jewelry in one corner, books and magazines along the far wall. I walked over to a rack of postcards.

_Postcard._

Seeing one that read "Top 20 little-known facts about NYC," I couldn't help thinking of Liz. There was a part of me that wanted to send a postcard, just to tell the others I was okay, but I had gloomily pushed it away. I couldn't give away my location, for fear of the Circle finding out _If they haven't already found me_, I remember thinking in fear. But I had covered my tracks to the best of my abilities. I knew I was safe.

After shuffling through a few more decorative postcards, I left the rack to check out the other souvenirs in the store. But then I saw something. Something unnerving.

I saw a man walk up to the same postcard rack I was just looking at, which would have been perfectly normal. Except for the unmistakable sense of... _evilness_ about him. I immediately had a gut feeling that this guy meant bad news.

Pretending to be fully occupied with a magazine that told of the latest celebrity gossip, I kept watching the man. He was looking through the same postcards as I was. It was almost as if he was searching for something. Like he thought I had left something between the cards. _Weird,_ I thought, feeling very suspicious.

And then I saw it.

_Ring._

The man was holding the side of the postcard display rack with his right hand. On his pinkie was a ring.

A gold ring with a familiar symbol.

The symbol of the Circle of Cavan.

I felt all the blood drain from my face. My mouth went dry, my heart sped up.

_Get. Out. Now, _I ordered myself. I slipped out as covertly as I could and weaved through the mass of people on the sidewalk outside. I crossed the street at my first opportunity. Just as I feared, the man with the ring followed me. To anyone else he would look like a guy walking nonchalantly around in New York. But I knew differently.

This man was after me.

I ducked into the nearest clothing store, pulled off the scarf I had wrapped around my neck, and draped it over my head, hoping it would be enough of a disguise. I chastised myself for slacking off and not changing my appearance in several weeks. I dyed my hair a brown color early in the summer, I remembered. But it had been a while since I'd reapplied the dye to my formerly blonde locks, and my roots had started to show (Macey would have been appalled).

The man followed me into the store. As he scanned the place for me, I left the building.

And ran straight into a boy standing outside.

_Boy._

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he lost his footing. I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Sorry," I mutter, and then brushed past him. My pursuer was surely close behind. After several yards I risk looking back. I couldn't see the man, but he was no doubt still following.

Not seeing him scared me more than seeing him.

I kept moving on, faster. Desperately faster. But I still tried not to look too conspicuous.

_Run._

Then a hand takes hold of me and pulls me into a narrow alley.

Summoning every fiber of strength I have, I put my P&E training to good use. I twist my attackers arm as hard as I could and I'm able to put him in a headlock. I noticed he's smaller than my follower wearing the ring.

That was because it was a _different_ follower.

"Uncle! Uncle!" shouts the boy I ran into outside that clothing store. I hesitate, and then release him. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Jeez, that must be one heck of a self-defense class you take. Maybe I should sign up," he jokes.

"Why are you following me?" I demand, looking over his shoulder to look for my other stalker on the sidewalk.

The blonde haired, green eyed, teenaged boy shrugs. "You look like you were in trouble. Like you were running from someone."

"So you took it upon yourself to become my guardian angel?"

He cracked a smile that seemed very familiar somehow. "I can never pass up the opportunity to be a knight in shining armor to a fair young maiden." He gives me a smolder that would surely melt any normal teen girl's heart.

But I just roll my eyes. _Nice try, buddy-boy. But sorry, I'm taken, _I think, and I consider saying that. But I don't.

"So what's making you all jumpy and... ninja-y?" The mystery boy rubs the area on his neck where my arm had been holding him.

"I was running from someone, like you said," I admitted.

"Boyfriend?" he guessed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He's probably trying to find out if I'm single or not.

"Close," I tell him, quickly forming a (hopefully believable) lie. "My ex-boyfriend's brother, actually."

"Ah," he says like he understands everything with just that bit of information. "I'm guessing that _you_ ended the relationship?"

"Exactly," I answer and sneak another look over the boy's shoulder. _I need to get out of here. Soon._

"You know, I can call a cop to get him off your tail," the boy offers.

"He_ is_ a cop."

"Oh. Well then, maybe the best I can do is to show you a short-cut away from here." He strides past me, deeper into the alleyway, and beckons me to follow. I stand still.

"Oh come on," he says. "I've lived in this area my whole life. I know all the ins-and-outs."

Realizing that I don't exactly have a choice since the goon from the Circle would probably find me in the alley soon, I follow him.

We silently hurry along the backstreet behind the many buildings. After close to ten minutes of weaving around dumpsters and piles of cardboard boxes and going through the occasional broken fence we wind up at...

...A dead end.

I start to feel a little bit panicked. If my tracker had followed us, then I was done for. I had been backed into a corner. No way out.

"What now?" I ask the boy.

He turned to me and smiled. It still seemed familiar, but something about it was different from before. Sort of... cruel. "Now we wait," he said.

I was confused. "Wait for what?"

"Oh, you'll see in a minute, Cammie."

A cold chill ran down my spine. "How did you know my name?" I asked in a low tone. I hadn't told him; that I knew for sure.

"I know a lot about you, Cammie Morgan." His hands were thrust into the pockets of his jacket and he leaned against a brick wall. "I'm Alex, by the way," he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly I'm aware of more people in the back alley: three men, plus my previous follower. I prepare myself for a fight and formulate a quick plan of escape, but Alex interrupts my thoughts.

"Please don't' make this harder than it needs to be. It's really not worth it."

"You're with them," I accuse.

He smirks (at that point I still couldn't figure out why it looks so familiar to me) and pulls back his jacket to reveal a pin attached to the inside of it.

A pin bearing the same emblem of the Circle of Cavan.

My stomach turned and my heart sank so low I expected to see it on the ground.

"Now," he started, "I'd tell you that you're a hard girl to find...but I'd be lying. We've been with you since Rome. It's so cute how you think you're a better covert operative than you really are." He gave me a patronizing grin, and walked in a circle around me as he went on. "We wanted to see how close you could get to finding what you set out for. And, honestly speaking, you did almost get close a few times." He stopped and came even nearer to me. "But I do mean _almost_."

On my right was a 10-foot-high brick wall separating the alley from a wooded area. If I got a running start maybe I'd make it over. I took the chance.

I had shoved Alex back with all my might and made a break for the wall. My hands had just grasped the top of the wall when four strong hands pulled me down. No Gallagher-taught technique worked in my effort to break free.

"Didn't I say not to make this harder than it needs to be?" Alex asked as one of the four men around me took a roll of duct tape and a coil of rope out of a backpack. My mouth was taped shut and my hands and feet were bound. Then I saw a hypodermic needle being brought to my neck. I was trembling. Full of fear. Struggling to get away.

I winced as the needle was injected into my neck. My brain felt very heavy very fast.

I tried to fight it. Oh, how I tried. But it was to no avail. My surroundings grew dimmer. Sounds were getting muffled.

Alex leaned in to me and whispered, "Nighty-night, Cammie. Sleep well." And he smiled. I blacked out wondering how I knew that smile from sometime before.

On someone before.

* * *

**Oooh, it's getting interesting now. And I wonder where Cammie has seen that smile before... Well we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;) I hope you all continue to enjoy this. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned!**

**Sincerely yours.**

**-Riley C.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Cammie!" My mom's voice brought me out of my reverie. I found myself shaking. It took me a few moments to fully convince myself that I was in my mother's office and not being hauled away by the Circle.

"Cammie, you're all right," she assured me.

"I-I know," I told her with a deep exhale.

The others in the room were watching me with their undivided attention... but mine was on Zach.

Professor Buckingham asked me if I could give descriptions of the Circle members that ambushed me. I said yes and gave them. Professor Smith stepped out into the hall to make a phone call. Madame Dabney poured me a glass of water. Bex and Liz stood beside where I was seated. My mom held onto my hand tightly. She said that maybe we should take a rest. I agreed, with my eyes still locked on Zach's.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Slowly, I stood up and walked closer to him. In a very quiet, very calm, and very serious voice, I said, "Zach, I know you've lied to me in the past, and you might lie to me in the future, but this is one time where I need you to tell me the absolute truth, okay?"

He didn't respond. He just kept looking at me, confused and worried.

"Zach... do you have a brother?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Are you sure about that? I saw Alex up close. He looked like you enough to be your sibling. And he had yours and your mother's eyes."

"No," Zach said adamantly. "That's impossible."

"How old did he look?" Bex asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Two... maybe three years older than Zach."

"It_ is_ possible that your mother, Zach, could have had another child before you were born," Mom said, "and she just never told you about him."

I knew from looking at Zach that this all came as a shock to him. He clearly had no idea a brother of his existed. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"Cammie," Liz started tentatively. "Do you remember what happened after the Circle... got you?"

"I think we should take time out for now," my mom said. "Cam, you need a break. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Mom, no, I can't stop! I don't want to forget. Not again. Please, just let me keep going!" I pleaded.

Before she could respond, Professor Smith came back in. "Rachel," he said. "They're here."

* * *

Despite mine, Bex, and Liz's constant questioning, the "they" wasn't revealed until we saw two familiar faces standing by the front door of the school.

"Aunt Abby! Macey!" I shouted, as I raced down the stairs.

"Heya, Squirt," my aunt greeted me. After giving her a hug I turned to my roommate.

"Macey! You're here!"

"Good to see you, Cammie!" she said as we shared a hug, along with Bex and Liz.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked excitedly. "I thought you wouldn't be coming back until next semester, or later?"

"That's what I thought too," Macey replied. "But..." She pointed to Abby, to let her finish.

"Once I assured the Capitol Police and Macey's parents that she wasn't in danger, I convinced them to let Macey come back to school, even though it's summer, as long as she'd stay under my constant protection," Abby explained.

"My trusty bodyguard is back in action," said Macey. "Now, could someone give me a situation report?"

Liz raised her hand. "Ooh! I've got this one!" She ushered Macey upstairs, probably heading for our room.

My mom pulled me aside. "Let me update Abby in my office. Then we can get back to your story."

I nodded and watched the two women go.

"So the gang's finally back together again," Bex stated. I smiled, glad that it was true. Zach was keeping quiet. His brows were furrowed in thought. I could tell he was still wrapping his mind around the possibility of him having a brother.

"Zach, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fine," he replied.

Lately I've been the one having to answer that question. And now here I am asking it to Zach.

He turned to me. "Do you have any more memories of him? Alex, I mean. "Do you remember seeing him again?"

"Uhh... yes," I said hesitantly. "I think I did."

"When? Where? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Zach, I can't remember things out of order like that. The memories get too muddled. I have to tell you all what happened step by step. Each event in chronological order," I told him.

"Okay, so what's next?"

I responded, "Me... waking up to your mother."

* * *

**Ahh, it's been like 2 months since i've updated! Sorry sorry sorry :/ But here i am again. Chapter 11-woohoo! Enjoy =)**

**Sincerely yours, **

**-Riley C.**


End file.
